


Résurrection

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Drabble, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour les véritables croyants, la résurrection des corps est le paradis, et pour les autres, l'enfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Résurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

A la fin du monde, adviendra la resurrection des corps, et ceux qui ont mené une vie vertueuse connaîtront une éternité paradisiaque.

Mais lui s'est banni éternellement de ses joies ; et pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu, le corps de son amour est ressuscité, non pas céleste mais démoniaque.

Sa bien-aimée ne le rejoint pas une guirlande de fleurs à la main ; elle arbore des griffes noires et ne lui promet que désir et douleur.

Et tandis que les âmes sauvées se promettent amour éternel, elle lui dit juste, amèrement et cruellement, qu'elle l'a aimé.


End file.
